The invention relates to magnetic transducers particularly those effective on flexible magnetic disks, and in particular the invention relates to spring suspensions for such transducers.
It has been previously proposed in Castrodale et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,029, issued May 9, 1978, to mount a magnetic transducer on a cantilever gimbal spring having a pair of opposite parallel extending leg portions connected by a transverse leg portion on which the transducer is fixed. These leg portions provide resilience against the pitching of the transducer on the disk with which it makes contact (up and down movements of the leading and trailing ends of the transducer along the magnetic track for the transducer) and also provide reslience against and allowing a rolling movement of the transducer on an axis extending at a tangent to the magnetic track. A spring loaded relatively rigid load arm applies a force to the transducer urging it into forceful contact with the disk, and this is done by means of a dimple and a flange portion on the load arm forming a type of universal joint, so that the transucer can quite freely pitch and roll without any influence on such movement by the load arm.